A Quack of a Heartbreaker
by LILMISSS
Summary: Heartbroken, Xion tries to cheer herself up by going for a photo-taking session with her favourite Disney characters. However, what she doesn't know is who is behind the costume...RokuShion, RoxasXion.


**Summary: **Heartbroken, Xion tries to cheer herself up by going for a photo-taking session with her favourite Disney characters. However, what she doesn't know is who is behind the costume...RokuShion, RoxasXion.

* * *

**A Christmas oneshot! I had this terrible dream, that was nice until I realised exactly _who _I was dreaming of, and then I got pissed off and upset at myself, even though I should just forgive my silly heart in the first place. And then I remembered trying to hug all the Disney characters after a phototaking session with them in a shopping mall, but ended up shaking hands (Donald was _especially _rude!) and I felt upset too. And then I combined 'em.

* * *

**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me,_

"_Oh, Xion, just break up with me!"_

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love said to me-_

_oh, right I don't have a true love anymore._

_Stupid carol.

* * *

_

Xion curled up in her bed, even though it was in broad daylight and it was snowing beautifully outside. She didn't feel like playing with the snow; didn't feel like doing _anything_.

The raven-haired girl had this _terrible_, _wonderful _dream, where Riku whispered into her ear, while sitting in a restaurant, "_I love you_, Xion, please come back to me."

Xion was so shocked by what Riku said that she asked him once more. He said it again. And she was so happy, she remembered, that she simply squeezed Riku's hand happily.

Her brain yelled at her. _You said you wouldn't go back to him even if he asked! What about your studies, huh? And that promise! He didn't even wish you a happy birthday a few days ago!_

Her heart laughed it off. _Well, I'll think about it. Right now, just shush and let me enjoy this moment with him, okay?_

And then...nothing. Couldn't remember anything else in the dream. Maybe they kissed or something, but no, she guessed not.

Sighing, Xion started to survey her little room. She spotted that discount lying on the table; something her mum handed to her when she bought tons of presents in Twilight Shopping Mall. The girl stretched out for it, and read it, since she didn't really do that when she got it.

_Pay a dollar (usual price 10 dollars) when you present this coupon to our staff at Disney's Christmas Show to get a phototaking session with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy! Hurry, before Christmas ends!_

She looked behind the coupon. _Valid before 25 December 2009._

"_Before _Christmas?" she asked herself incredulously. "I hope no one gets conned by the words in front..."

She pondered over the possibility of leaving the house for this childish act. "I'll call Roxas and see if he wants to come along."

Xion, now seemingly fulfilled and busy, dialled Roxas (he was on speed-dial number 3) and waited for him to answer.

_Hey, Xion! _His cheery voice rang through her head, making Xion smile. _You called?_

"Yeah, I did," Xion replied, and she laughed. "Are you busy this afternoon?"

_Uh...depends on when! I have to work at Twilight Shopping Mall for a while, but between 2 to 3pm I should be able to meet up with you for a while. _A chortle. _I'll get Axel to cover for me if I'm late._

Xion rolled her eyes. "The last time Axel covered for you, he said that you were flirting with girls in some part of the shopping mall. Your employer embarassed you by telling you to stop flirting with females via the PA system."

_And...he got me fired. Right, I-I knew that! _Roxas laughed. _So, when do you wanna meet?_

Somehow, Xion knew Roxas was not going to like a photo of himself hugging some random Disney character, so Xion changed her plan. "I'm gonna meet up with you first, then I'll redeem my coupon while you go do your work. Okay?" She pursed her lips for a moment. "Oh yeah,you never told me what you were working as."

A nervous laugh sounded. _You...really don't want to know. Don't ask. Ever._

"Okay, okay. I'll just hound you down later, I guess," Xion shrugged. "So I'll see you at maybe 2?"

_Sure, sounds like a pla- Hey, Demyx, don't touch th- oh, crap, I just stacked them...! Okay, sorry Xion, gotta help Demyx get out of this...mess he made. Bye!_

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

Xion smiled, as she tossed the phone to a side. As she picked out her clothes to wear later, she pushed away all her thoughts of Riku and replaced them with happy ones of Roxas.

* * *

"Demyx! You could've gotten the candy bar _below _the top shelf, not the one at the _top _of the top shelf!" Roxas cried out exasperatedly, as Demyx slipped the candy bar into his jeans pocket.

"Well, _sorry _for trying to get...one candy bar for _you_!"Demyx squealed out, as he handed the candy bar to Roxas. "Here ya go!"

"Woah, seriously?" Roxas asked, taking the candy bar. "Aw, man, thanks a lot, Demy-"

"Ehem." a silver-haired man walked into the storeroom they were in. "I believe the candy bar belongs to _me_."

Roxas froze up. Demyx just started to shudder violently. "U-Uh, Mr X-Xemnas...I-I didn't mean to take this c-candy bar..."

He stole an angry glare at Demyx, who widened his eyes in horror. "I have absolutely _no _part in this, Sir!"

"What? B-But _you _were the one w-"

"_Enough_ already, Mr Strife. I am _incredibly _disappointed in you; how _dare _you blame your own co-worker!" Xemnas roared. He smacked Roxas' head, causing him to fall down flat on his face. Demyx widened his eyes even more. "For this _petty _crime of yours, you shall work from, say, 2 to 3, _overtime_, _without _pay. You are to continue to dress up as Donald and entertain the children while Axel, Demyx and Zexion take their break."

"No _way_!" Roxas yelled in shock. "I'm meeting up with my friend later!"

"Well, you can meet up with her as Donald then," Xemnas snapped, and he scoffed. "Boys these days; so flirtatous..."

"I-I'm not a _flirt_!" Roxas retorted, and then he crossed his arms. "I just hang out with girls at the wrong time."

* * *

Xion looked at the time again, as she swallowed the final bit of her 5th sea-salt ice cream. She scowled at her watch. "It's 2.30pm. Roxas should be here already!"

She scrutinised the area angrily. This was bad, just horrible. Roxas just left her looking like a total fool in the ice cream shack. Riku just entered the shack a few minutes ago with the really cute junior Naminé clinging on him for life, and Xion couldn't help but look over at them every few minutes, watching how Riku was treating the blonde girl.

_You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker_

_No way, (no way), no way, (no way)_

Korean lyrics blared out after the two lines; the chorus. It was catchy. Very nice, very relevant. She was heartbroken by both Riku and Roxas. And well, Riku _used _to be hers, but Roxas will forever be hers.

Xion recognised the song. _Heartbreaker by G-Dragon. _**(A/N: It's a REALLY AWESOME SONG! Go listen to it in Youtube! Seriously! I'm repeating it over and over on my iPod as I type this! :D)**

She finally stood up, growling under her breath at Naminé, who probably was too _obsessed_ with Riku, Riku, _Riku_!

Xion stormed out of the shack, leaving a few notes on the table. She walked into the shopping mall, still fuming. "Where the _heck _is Roxas?! He never turns up late!"

She looked at the makeshift stage, decorated with colourful lights and Christmas trees and tons of other Christmas things. Red, green, yellow...the list went on and on.

And a certain duck caught her eye. "Donald Duck. My favourite."

Unhesitatingly she walked up to the stage, where a child was smiling and making V signs and stuff like that. Her excited mother continued snapping and snapping, and Donald Duck happily obliged to change poses for every shot. Of course, it was all part of the job, wasn't it?

Roxas, through his huge Donald eyes, noticed Xion queueing up patiently behind the parent. She was alone, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Oh, Xion!" Roxas blurted out, and his voice was altered to sound like Donald Duck. "You're here! I''m so sorry!"

The little girl and her mother looked at the duck. Roxas exaggerated his action of smacking his head and pretending to laugh, by covering his mouth and wiggling his duck butt. "Shorry!" he said, but his voice turned it into such a pronunciation.

The girl kicked poor Roxas, before she ran down the stage, leaving Xion there to snicker. Then, she gingerly handed her camera to a person dressed up as an elf. She got up the stage, as Roxas, in his Donald suit, stretched out his hand for her to take.

"So, Xi- uh, girl," Roxas asked, trying not to screw it up, "what do you want for Christmas?"

Xion pursed her lips. "I want my friend to meet up with me," she started, and she frowned, "because he promised me that he would."

Roxas gulped. "Ah, er, your friend?" he asked, as his voice quacked to her.

"Yeah, _Roxas_, " Xion said. She forced out a smile for her first shot. Seeing that no one was queueing up for Donald anymore, she continued talking, "my _best _friend. I want to tell him _everything_ so that he can comfort me and make me laugh and then he'll go try and beat up Riku even though he'll end up with like, a broken nose or something!"

Roxas gulped. _Oh, gosh, that bastard! I told Xion not to go near that white-haired flirt! He really did break her heart..._

"And I can't _take _it! I want everything to go away, and Roxas is the _only _guy who can comfort me! I _love _him and I _need _him right _now_!" Xion yelled out, and she broke down into tears as she ran into Roxas' furry arms.

Roxas hugged her back, tilting his head up so that Xion's head could fit in just nice without being crushed by his silly orange beak. He patted her back, rubbing it up and down. "It's okay, Xion!"he quacked out in his annoyingly weird voice. He used his large finger to twirl a lock of her hair.

"W-Wait," Xion pulled away from him. She widened her eyes. "Only Roxas knows that I love it when he twirls my hair whenever I hug him. A-And you don't know my name! Or...at least you're not _supposed _to..."

Roxas panicked within his huge head. "U-Uh, _QUAAAAACK_!" he yelled out.

"Only _Roxas _knows how to do that quack like that!" she accused, and she gasped in horror. "Oh, my gosh, Roxas?! A-Are you in that suit?!"

"Guess the cat's out of 'da bag, huh? Heeeeh." Roxas did that weird nervous laugh that Donald was oh-so capable of. He pulled out the head, revealing his messed-up blonde and his sapphire eyes. "Hey, Xion."

He laughed nervously as he looked at his webbed feet and large butt. "Uh, this is _really _awkward, talking to you like that...in this big body."

Xion crossed her arms and she brought up her hand to flick at Roxas' forehead. "Yeow! Hey, what was _that _for?!" he yelped, rubbing his forehead and jutting his bottom lip out angrily.

"Why didn't you _tell _me you were working at this time?!" the girl yelled. "I was waiting at the shack for you for half an hour!"

"Xemnas forced me to do this, okay? I'm sorry!" Roxas ran his large fingers through his hair in frustration. "I wanted to call, but I was forced into the suit before I could call! And if Axel were to call, he'd screw it up again!"

He took her by her shoulders. "Aw, man, Xion, I'm sorry, okay? I got this job secretly for you! I-I mean, I knew that you always liked Donald because he was all so fiery and _quacky _and I knew you'd love taking a photo with him! So I got the job, asked for the Donald suit, and then I got the coupon and gave it to your mum to give it to you for your birthday so you wouldn't drag me along!"

The girl watched him as he turned around frustratedly, flaunting his gigantic tail feather and his butt. He had little angel wings behind the suit that made Donald a really big angel. "A-And I told you that Riku was bad news..."

* * *

_On Xion's birthday that year in the middle of December, she had a nice cake, a small party and a small company of friends; Roxas._

"_You're still okay with Riku, huh?" the blonde asked, as he watched Xion sit down and smile. _

"_Of course. Though...we've haven't kissed yet," she admitted shyly, and she grinned. _

_Roxas frowned. He had this terrible feeling that something bad would happen between them. Xion would be crushed if that jerk were to steal her first kiss...and then dump her._

"_Okay, Xion," Roxas started, breathing in deeply. "Ready for your birthday present?"_

"_Roxas," Xion laughed, "you didn't need to get me anything..."_

"_It's fine, really. I WANT to give it, okay?" Roxas urged. He extended his hand to her. She took it and stood up from her bed._

"_Okay, close your eyes, Xion." Roxas instructed, and Xion did so. He breathed in deeply again, before he leaned forward, muttering "You're gonna hate me for this, but..."_

_He kissed her.

* * *

_

"I-I knew that Riku would do such a thing, and he'd crush you even more if he took your first kiss," Roxas explained, scratching the back of his head, "so I took it from you."

"B-But-"

"Xion, I did it because I _love you _too, okay?" Roxas patted her shoulder, smiling and blushing. Then, he picked up his Donald head and pulled her by the waist. "C'mon, smile for the camera, Xion!"

Xion shook her head, smiling to herself. The second shot was taken.

She eagerly pulled off Roxas' Donald head. A third shot.

She leaned forward to kiss Roxas surprised lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A fourth shot.

Roxas grinned, and he held Xion tenderly by the waist, as they kissed for the camera one more time. The final shot was taken.

"Mr Strife!" Xemnas yelled out angrily, as he stormed up onto the stage, with Mickey (Axel), Minnie (Zexion) and Goofy (Demyx) behind him, waving at the horrified row of kids who had just seen the exchange of cooties between a beheaded Donald and some random girl. "Get back to work, you flirt!"

Xion giggled, and Roxas groaned. Before he put on his Donald head, he whispered, "See you later for ice cream?"

The girl happily hugged him one more time.

* * *

**:D Done! WOOHOO! This was actually type-written in the car on the way to Malaysia for my annual Christmas gathering. I'm squashed between my sister, the car door, and my birthday teddy (it was just over!) behind the laptop. O.O I'm gonna write out a few oneshots over my Malaysia trip so that I can go on hiatus without thinking of ! :D**

**Review!**


End file.
